


The Flower of Jotunnheim

by dorkylokifan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blue Loki, Implied Sexual Content, Jotun, Jotunn, Jotunnheim, M/M, Sex, Slave Loki, Smut, Thor's a bit of a jerk in this one, Vulnerable Loki, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Loki in chains fic. Smut. Loki is a war trophy. Thor has plans for him, but Odin gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Trophy

                Laufey coughs up blood and spits it out violently on the ground. Odin has beaten him. Many Jotunn lay dead upon the battlefield and Laufey’s favorite son is badly wounded. His worthless runt for an heir, however, had been captured and is otherwise unharmed. He looks over at Loki, who is chained and crouched on his knees beside some of Odin’s soldiers. Helblindi is slowly bleeding out, but he can be saved if actions are taken quickly.

                “As terms of your surrender, I will take from you The Casket of Ancient Winters, all the gold of your realm my men can carry, and your first born son.” Odin declares, not really waiting for Laufey to agree to his terms. If Laufey refused, Odin would just kill him and do all of the above anyway.

                Loki looks on at the scene, resigned to his fate. He knows Laufey won’t fight to keep him. Even if he did, Odin would deny him. Loki then feels a pin prickly feeling on the back of his neck and knows he is being watched. Yes, the guards restraining him are watching him, but this is different. He looks around only to see the Crowned Prince of Asgard staring him down in open curiosity. Thor is studying and measuring him, and an uneasy feeling descends over Loki’s stomach. The Jotunn people do not wear much clothing as a culture, but the way Thor is looking at him makes him feel dirty, exposed, and vulnerable. Loki suddenly wishes he had a blanket or cloak to cover himself with.

                He is dressed in a long flowing golden floor length loin cloth and is bejeweled with rings, earrings, golden arm bracers, and a large Egyptian style torque collar. Everything is encrusted with emeralds, even his waist length raven hair. He is very exotic and beautiful, well, to one person in the crowd. Most Jotunns mock their would-be heir to the throne. Loki is called The Flower of Jotunnheim. To off-worlders the title sounds sweet and sentimental. Only the Jotunn people know the name to be the mockery that it is. Loki is called The Flower because he is still a virgin, too small for any normal sized Frost Giant to mate with. Over the years Loki has come to wear his virtue like a shield, using the purity the title implies to hide his devious and clandestine nature. Oh yes, The Crowned Prince of Jotunnheim has many secrets.

                But as of this moment, he is The Crowned Prince no longer. Now, he is a slave. What kind of slave he will be Loki can only imagine. High ranking political slaves like him are usually humiliated. Judging from Thor’s expression, he stands a good chance of becoming the golden god’s thrall. Sexual slavery can be more deadly and soul crushing than being starved to death while working in some mine. Loki looks down at the ground to avoid the gaze of any other people that might be watching him. His mind is a torrent as he starts to think of ways to angle himself if things turn out the way he suspects they will.

                Odin finishes his speech and starts barking orders left and right. Loki remains as he is for several minutes, temporarily forgotten until a very large bronzed hand grabs his chains and pulls him up. Soldiers are in a frenzy around him as they gather up their spoils of war before leaving for Asgard. Thor has just claimed his.

                “Come with me and do not cause trouble.” Thor says in a stern and flat voice. Loki hobbles behind Thor, his stride shortened by the chains. They gather with many others as the call to Heimdall goes up and they are transported to Asgard in a streak of light.  Loki lands hard upon the Bifrost and doubles over before vomiting up the contents of his stomach. The men around him laugh and mock the puny weak runt. Thor allows him a moment to regain his composure before unceremoniously scooping up Loki and tossing him over an awaiting horse. Thor jumps onto the back of the animal and Loki bobs along uncomfortably like a sack of potatoes draped over the saddle. His treatment once reaching the palace does not improve. Thor just throws Loki over his shoulders and carries him to the healer’s hall like a piece of refuse. Thor plops Loki down onto one of the beds there and instructs the healers to do a full examination of the prisoner before handing over the keys to his chains and leaving in a huff.

                The wrist cuffs covering Loki’s bracers are suppressing his magic. Loki is grateful for his golden arm bracers at this moment. They have kept the cuffs from cutting into his wrists. He can’t say the same for the cuffs around his ankles. They are bleeding.

                “I’m going to remove your ankle cuffs and disconnect your chains from your wrist cuffs. I know well that you do not need your magic to kill me. Do I need to keep the guards here while I examine your naked body or keep a blade held to your throat?” Lady Eir asks in all seriousness.

                “No my lady. I will comply.” Loki whispers. He does not need any of the Asgardian warriors leering at him while his is undressed. It would be an open invitation to be violated at some later time by any that saw him.

                “Follow me.” Loki does as Lady Eir bids and walks behind her. He is quickly flanked by two other healers and led into a small room with an exam table. “Help him remove his jewelry Martha.” She says to one of the healers. Loki feels his large decorative collar fall away as fingers pluck the various jewels and gems from his hair, ears, and fingers. His arm bracers were tricky to remove with the cuffs in the way, but they eventually pop off. “Remove your clothing and lie down.” She states.

                Loki feels some trepidation but is grateful that he is surrounded by female healers and not male warriors for this moment. Jotunns don’t really have two separate genders. They are all one and the same. However, Loki understands the differing anatomy of the Aesir. They are split into different genders. He is glad to be in the presence of females just now.  

                “Internal organs are strong and healthy my lady. There are signs of past abuse here and here.” The healer says pointing to old bone fractures in Loki’s face and ribs. Helblindi had tried to have Loki assassinated more than once, though those attempts were blamed on some unfortunate guards. Some of the injuries were abuse from Laufey, though he’d never told another living soul. The healers continue their examination until they get to the portion regarding Loki’s genitalia and stop.

                “I’m going to check the health of your sexual organs now to include the state of your virtue. I will be as quick and gentle as I can.”

                Loki doesn’t look at her or acknowledge her. He continues to stare at the ceiling with an icy expression on his face as two lubricated fingers parts his petals and plunge into his vagina. The purple blush that floods his face is noticeable, but the healers say nothing. She then moves to cup his balls, pressing to check for any hernias and then to his penis. She strokes it lightly for but a moment to test it for blood flow. When Loki starts to harden she is satisfied and stops. Loki swallows hard trying to think of anything other than the sensation of a stranger giving him a very brief, very clinical, and unsatisfying hand job.

                “The Prince’s virtue is still intact and he is fully functional. He is free of disease and well fed. His teeth are well maintained.” Lady Eir states for record. The exam is finished and she hands Loki a robe to cover himself instead of giving him back his clothes. Loki wonders if he will ever see his things again. “Take him to the bathing chambers then to Prince Thor’s rooms.”

                Once Loki is led away, Lady Eir makes her way to the throne room where the Allfather will be, to give him her report. “I have examined Prince Loki thoroughly your Majesty. He is healthy and his virtue is still intact. He is currently in the bathing chambers.”

                “Thank Lady Eir. You may go.” Odin says politely to dismiss her. Thor is there in the throne room with his father discussing the losses of men and weapons and gear in need of repair. “I saw the way you were looking at our new war prize. What do you think of him my son?”

                “He is a Jotunn monster that I will greatly enjoy punishing on behalf of my fellow fallen comrades, Father.” Thor says darkly.

                “He is but an innocent boy. Not much younger than you, and certainly not guilty of his father’s crimes. You would make him pay for all the sins of his people?”

                “He was the heir to the throne. Aye, I mean to make him suffer.” Thor says.

                “He is called The Flower of Jotunnheim because he is, as Lady Eir has confirmed, still virtuous. I have seen with my far sight the way his father has treated his rightful heir. Loki has suffered at the hands of his own father as much as our people have.” Odin says patiently.

                “You would have me pity the man?” Thor says disbelieving.

                “I would have you understand him.”

                “What need is there for me to understand him? He is Jotunn scum and deserves to be treated as such. Why should I show him any quarter?”

                “Because you are going to marry him Thor.” Odin says resolutely. Thor’s mouth drops down in shock before a mighty yell booms from his throat.

                “YOU CANNOT MEAN IT!”

                “Prince Loki is fully capable of bearing you an heir. An heir that would be the rightful ruler of both Asgard and Jotunnheim. One day, one of your children will sit upon a throne of ice, and the conflicts between Jotunnheim and Asgard will be no more.”

                “I will not breed with that monster!” Thor booms.

                “Oh no? You were content with raping him and then passing him around to the guards to do the same but a moment ago. Tell me Thor, what would you do to ensure everlasting peace with Jotunnheim?”

                “I would kill every last one!”

                “You disappoint me Thor. Is your hate so deep seated, have I failed as a father so greatly, that you cannot see the worth of others so different from yourself?”

                Thor stands there and says nothing, his jaw locked in anger. He knows his father is right, but cannot bring himself to admit as such. Not at this moment. A long awkward pause ensues before Thor looks down at his shoes.

                “You are battle weary and still filled with bloodlust. Think on my words my son, for in 2 days hence you will wed your would-be thrall. I recommend you treat your intended well. A marriage bed filled with fear and hate is a cold and lonely place. I do not wish that for you. I ask you, to look upon Prince Loki with new eyes. Do not see him as your enemy, but a new friend whom you must make with your acquaintance. Court him. You will find yourself happier for it.”

                “What does mother have to say of this?” Thor asks with resignation in his voice.

                “She is busy planning your wedding. I’m sure you can guess.”


	2. The Red Queen, The White Queen, and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga takes Loki under her wing

                The feasting hall is filled with the noise of triumph. All around him, Thor’s friends are laughing, drinking, mourning, and celebrating the battle that is behind them. Thor sits sullenly staring into his mug of ale. He hasn’t drunk as much as he normally would at events like this. He has a lot to contemplate. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg are concerned. Their Prince, their friend is in an unusual mood.

                “Thor! My friend, why are you so glum? I know the battle has left you tired and weary, but think of the fun you’ll have tonight with your new Jotunn thrall!” Fandral says unaware of future events.

                “You mean my fiancé? My father says I am to wed the wretch not 2 days hence.” Thor pouts as he gulps down the remainder of his drink. His friends are shocked.

                “Surely you jest.” Lady Sif says in amazement. One look from Thor, however, tells her he is neither joking nor enamored by the situation.

                Odin stands and all in the hall go quiet for their King. He speaks of hardship, he speaks of triumph, and he speaks of peace. He speaks of the Casket and of gold, and lastly of Prince Loki. Lewd whistles, hoots, and hollers are heard throughout the hall at the mention of his name, but the Allfather commands the crowd to quiet down. Thor feels like he is going to vomit. Odin announces Thor’s engagement to Prince Loki, a union that will bring forth an heir with rights to both thrones, ensuring a lasting peace between the two realms.

                There is a notable awkward silence before the room bursts into hesitant applause. All eyes turn to Thor with new understanding to the Crowned Prince’s bitter demeanor. The future “queen” of Asgard is going to be a little blue he/she man. The enthusiasm to continue to celebrate is somewhat sapped from the atmosphere after the announcement, and the hall quickly starts to empty. Thor knows the time has come to return to his room, where a certain guest will be waiting for him. He could have the jotunn moved to a different room, but Thor can’t handle any more of his father’s disappointment this evening. Not on a day when he was so victorious in battle and should be feeling happy.

                Thor enters his bedchambers to find Loki chained to his bed, naked. His arms pinned above his head to the headboard. After his long luxurious and thorough bath, he’d been escorted to Thor’s chambers by the guards, who saw no need to leave him with any clothing. Thor takes in the view. Loki is devoid of any hair save for the long beautiful mane growing from his head. He is long and lean, skinny by Asgardian standards, but there is not an inch on Loki’s body that isn’t sculpted to perfection. The tribal markings that start on Loki’s forehead curl all the way down to his groin and then down his left leg. His cock is a darker shade of blue and is large even while flaccid. His face is beautiful….for a monster.

                Loki looks quickly at Thor before looking back to the ceiling. He knows what is coming. He has spent who knows how many hours chained to this bed. He hasn’t eaten all day and he is completely at Thor’s mercy. He’d managed to maintain a kind of numbness while waiting. He even got bored for a time. But now his heart is in his throat and it is taking all of his resolve not to tremble visibly in Thor’s presence. Thor walks past the bed and starts to undress. When he is naked he doesn’t go to the bed, but goes into the bathroom. Loki lets out a sob when he hears the shower water turn on. A small reprieve before the pain begins.

                When Thor exits the bathroom he has on a pair of pajama bottoms. He grabs a fur from off the back of the lounge chair and throws it over Loki’s crotch before plopping down on the other side of the bed and turning his back to Loki. The massive warrior is snoring in a matter of minutes. Loki stares at Thor’s back for a long time. Is Thor really too exhausted to rape him? A long time passes before Loki allows himself to fall into an uneasy sleep. In the morning he will undoubtedly wake to something unpleasant.

                It is morning when Frigga enters her only son’s bedchambers. Loki is still chained to the bed naked, save for the fur. Thor had gotten up earlier than is usual for him to see to his duties. No doubt his prisoner has not yet been fed. Frigga takes the key to Loki’s chains from off the desk and frees the poor man. Loki’s arms drop down. They are useless for several minutes due to the lack of blood flow and ache badly. His stomach is also growling profusely.

                “I am Queen Frigga, Wife of Odin and Mother of Thor. I am here to speak with you about your future here in our kingdom.” Frigga smiles softly in an effort to gain Loki’s trust.

                Loki looks at Frigga for a long time. He isn’t sure what to make of her. Why would the Queen bother explaining to him the role of a sex slave? She seems nice, which makes Loki feel even more unsettled.

                “Thank you for releasing me from the chains.” Loki says quietly.

                “Come tomorrow you will be freed of the cuffs that bind your magic as well, after the wedding ceremony.” Frigga says in an even tone. She makes sure to make eye contact with Loki while saying this so that he knows she is serious.

                “And who am I to marry?” Loki asks with trepidation in his gut.

                “My son, Thor. I see he was not very considerate of you last night or this morning. You must be famished. I have brought some clothing and food for you. Go into the bathroom to dress and when you come out, you and I will have a chat over breakfast.” Again Frigga smiles warmly. A servant that was behind her hands Loki some clothing that is not his own.

                He goes into the bathroom grateful to finally have a chance to relieve himself. When he unwraps the bundle of clothing he finds his golden arm bracers hidden inside. Loki bursts into tears. He had not expected kindness in this place. After several minutes Loki manages to calm himself. He then dresses and looks into the mirror. The clothing is of the Asgardian style, conservative, but Loki notes some personal details that were surely Frigga’s doing. The tunic is green with gold accents and fits him perfectly. The black leather pants make him look taller and more menacing than he actually is. For the first time since coming to Asgard, Loki feels comfortable in his own skin.

                He exits the bathroom and is immediately hit by a wall of wonderful smells. Breakfast has arrived. Frigga does not try to engage the prince in conversation the first several minutes of the meal. She knows he must be starved, and lets him eat. When he finally starts to show signs of slowing down, Frigga begins to tell Loki of what is planned for him.

                “It is my husband’s decree that you marry my son and birth a legitimate heir with claims to the thrones of both realms. I was sent here to ask you your consent on this matter, but you and I both know what would happen to you if you refuse to marry my son.”

                “Then I am to be the future queen of Asgard?”

                “Yes.”

                “And what makes you think you can trust me? What reason would you give me not to betray Thor at the first opportunity?”

                Frigga smiles at this, Loki is nothing if not perceptive. “That is part of the reason I am here, to size you up, as it were. You are intelligent Loki. Your reputation precedes you. I imagine you have had to be cunning for many reasons in Jotunnheim, survival being the primary reason. I also heard tell that you are a powerful sorcerer, a brilliant tactician, and are wise beyond your years. You would compliment my son well. But let us not play games, you and I both know you have nowhere else to go. Your father Laufey has been trying to get you killed or otherwise removed from the line of succession for years. You can’t go back. All you can do now is try to build a life for yourself in Asgard. You, my prince, must look forward.”

                Loki nods at these words. He appreciates Frigga’s honesty and candor. “Might I ask, how does Thor feel about this arrangement?”

                “Thor hates Jotunns, all Jotunns. You will have your work cut out for you, trying to get my son to see you as a person worthy of his love and affection. And you **_will_** want his love and affection. You will need Thor as an ally in this place if you want to receive any measure of respect or consideration from the people of Asgard. In fact, it would be prudent for you to wage a public relations campaign with the people to gain their trust. You will be their queen, when I am gone. Right now your safety is a concern. There are many that would see you dead before you can bare Thor a half-Jotunn heir. For a time, you will be escorted by guards everywhere you go.”

                Loki takes in this information. “How would you recommend I gain the love of the people?”

                “Become Asgardian in all things. You being a sorcerer is a great help. I recommend that you change your appearance at the first opportunity.”

                “You mean my skin color.” Loki says. Though he appreciates her bluntness, he is still offended. How could he not be?

                “Yes. You will be living here the rest of your life, and your life will be much easier if everyone isn’t constantly reminded that you are of another species.”

                “Agreed.” Loki says bitterly. “What else?”

                “Since you will be the future ‘queen’ I recommended you spend your days with me learning the duties I perform. You will also accompany me to various social functions, such as my weekly sewing circle. I don’t really expect you to learn how to sew; it is the politics of the women that attend my group which I want you to learn. In fact you will find that every mundane thing that I do, from tea time, to luncheons, to balls, all are for the sake of keeping up with the politics of the people of my kingdom.”

                “Won’t it be awkward having a man at a women’s sewing circle?” Loki as sardonically.

                “Oh Loki, you being of the two sexes, that should not matter. You will be pregnant before long. The women will have no difficulty accepting you in this way. Though your build is masculine, many of your features are of a feminine beauty. I think the problem you will have to face is jealousy.”

                Loki knows Frigga is buttering him up, but he lets her. She has been so sincere thus far, and he can tell she is making an effort at friendship. As she said, he needs allies in this place. Loki and Frigga finish breakfast and move on to the wedding preparation. The palace seamstress comes and makes for him his wedding garments. Despite Frigga’s recommendation of ‘becoming Asgardian’ for the ceremony his attire will reflect his jotunn heritage. The change in his appearance will come after. The Queen spends almost the entire day with Loki in Thor’s chambers. Frigga talks about everything from the weather patterns, to the apple harvest, alliances and treaties with other realms, and on and on…

                Loki sucks up the information like a sponge. As the day progresses the topic of conversation turns to Thor. Loki needs to know everything there is about his future husband.

                “You will not sleep in here with Thor tonight. I am going to have you moved to a guest room. It should have been done last night but with all of the wounded from battle that needed tending to, I simply forgot. I am grateful that my son did not harm you in any way. I awoke this morning with a sense of dread, fearing that he abused you.”

                “No, neglect and avoidance seems to be his style.”

                “My son had planned a far more heinous evening for you until my husband told him of the betrothal. I think on some level my son knew it would be unwise to rape and beat you right before marrying you. He always imagined himself marrying some young ample breasted maiden, I’m sure. Thor loves women, and would never raise his hand to one.”

                “Is it your recommendation that I ‘womanize’ myself?”

                Frigga chuckles. “Perhaps.”

                “Queen Frigga, I do believe you are trying to help me seduce your son!” Loki says with feigned shock.


	3. Let's Play a Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Glorious Smut. Enjoy.

                Loki stands before Thor in front of the wedding altar. All of Asgard is in attendance to see their beloved Crowned Prince marry some Jotunn scum unworthy of licking his boots. The females in the crowd are all clearly in mourning. Thor is cold and emotionless as he says his vows. Loki is meek and quiet as he does the same. The temple priest blesses them and presents them as a married couple and the crowd politely applauds them. Loki looks beautiful, not that Thor noticed. Loki is dressed in much the same way he used to dress on Jotunnheim. His chest is bare and blue for all to see. He is wearing a long white skirt and his golden arm bracers. His hair is cascading down his back and there is a golden circlet atop his head.

                Odin hands the temple priest the key to Loki’s magic binding wrist cuffs. With a click they pop off. “You may kiss your…um…bride.” The priest stutters.

                Loki blushes and Thor gives him a cold look before leaning in and pecking him quickly on the lips. When he pulls away Loki gives his whole body a shake as a pink hue appears on his lips, which quickly bleeds into the rest of his face. The change continues down his neck, chest, arms, and finally his feet. Loki opens his eyes, which are now an emerald green. For a moment the look on Thor’s face softens in awe (and a touch of lust) before turning cold again.  Loki blushes and looks down at his feet. The whole room is quiet, before bursting into a roar of approval.

                The ceremony is over and the crowd descends on the feasting hall. Loki is seated beside Thor at the High Table. He wishes he could sit beside Frigga. It would be nice to have one friend at this event to talk to. Logistically that is impossible this evening. The Queen must sit next to her King on the other side. Everyone in the hall is talking about Loki. Many openly look and point while conversing. Some of their expressions are clearly of disgust or disapproval, while others are showing open curiosity. Some of the females even seem to be displaying the jealousy that Frigga spoke of. Who would have thought? Loki can hear some lewd comments here and there and knows that the subject of consummation is on everyone’s minds.

                Thor had planned on raping Loki. How will tonight go? Loki is inexperienced in these matters. Seducing Thor will be a game he will have to learn as he goes. Aside from the expected pain of losing his virginity, is Thor going to beat him? Be rough with him? Will it feel like rape if Thor is cruel? Loki grabs his glass of wine and downs it in one gulp and looks at his husband. Loki realizes tonight is not going to go well for him. The most he can hope for is a quick emotionless and unsatisfying fuck before Thor rolls off him to sleep. At worst Thor will make him feel violated, hurting him both physically and emotionally.

                Love is going to be a hard thing to cultivate.

                The feasting ends and the newlyweds are escorted to their bedchambers. Frigga has a small conversation with Thor off to the side before they are left alone in their room. It is only when the doors shut behind them that Thor finally speaks his first words directly to Loki.

                “Let me make one thing about this marriage absolutely clear. We are NOT making love. I am FUCKING you for the sake of creating an heir and only doing so for as much as is necessary.”

                Wow. Loki has to steal his resolve to not lash out at Thor, but doesn’t simply want to just stand there and take the insult either. Loki is quiet for a moment before coming up with a well thought out response.

                “If you do not wish to make love, it is your loss. I could be loving towards you if given the opportunity. So far you have not given me one. If all you want to do is fuck, then let’s get on with it. I am tired, and wish to sleep.” Loki says curtly.

                They each undress themselves quickly and quietly, barely looking at one another. They climb into bed together and Thor positions himself over Loki. Despite thinking about nothing but this moment for the past hour, Loki isn’t even wet. Apparently Thor isn’t aroused either. He reaches down between his legs and starts stroking himself to bring ‘Little Thor’ to attention. Once this is accomplished, Thor’s fingers find their way between Loki’s legs in search of his cunt.

                Loki is shocked by the sudden and intimate touch. He knew it was coming but was wholly unprepared for the sensation of someone (besides himself) touching his pussy. Thor lines up his cock with Loki’s entrance and in one quick thrust breaks through Loki’s maidenhead and seats himself up to the hilt. Loki screams in pain as the blood gushes out. Thor starts a steady pace immediately, not giving Loki time to recover or adjust. He cries out in pain continuously as Thor pounds into him hard and fast. Within a matter of minutes, it’s over. Loki’s womb is filled with Thor’s seed. Loki is filled with frustration and pain. Thor rolls off Loki and goes to the bathroom to wash himself. Loki has to suppress an urge to yell and scream at Thor at the top of his lungs. In spite of the pain, Loki feels bereft, unsatisfied, like Thor did not do his job somehow. For some reason Loki cannot understand, he wants Thor back between his legs. Moreover, Loki’s cock is throbbing in pain. Loki needs to orgasm. Thor is the worst lover ever in the history of fucking.

                Once Thor is out of the bathroom, Loki runs in to clean himself. He feels embarrassed as the fluids inside his body leak out and down his leg as he walks. He closes the door, not quite slamming it, but it is loud. Loki hops into the shower and immediately starts stroking his cock in one hand while fingering his clit with the other. Within moments Loki spills his seed all over the shower wall as his cunt squeezes out whatever fluids were left inside of him. Loki lets out a sigh of relief. He spends a few more minutes bathing before getting out. Loki knows Thor can do much better than that, but then Thor had done exactly what he promised. He fucked Loki just long enough to breed him, and then left him wanting for his own completion. What an asshole. Loki decides to file this little incident away in the back of his mind. Too many more like this one and Loki will have to find some way to pay the blonde god back in kind.

                Loki comes out of the bathroom to kind the sheets have already been replaced and Thor is already in bed, his back to Loki again. Loki climbs in and both fall asleep in mutual dissatisfaction.

                The days go by and Loki slowly starts to pick-up on Thor’s routines and habits. Thor attends council meetings in the mornings after breakfast, after lunch he goes to the sparring arena with his friends for a couple of hours, after that his duties vary from day to day. Some days, after sparring he will check on the status of the army’s weapons and armor. Other days Thor is back in the throne room watching his father give audience to the people. But every day after lunch, and before sparring, Thor comes back to his bedchambers to change into his fighting attire. Perfect.

                In the two weeks since their wedding night Thor has fucked Loki two more times, both with the same end result for Loki. Loki means to change that today.

                “Loki, I would like you to come with me to Lady Svetson’s luncheon today. There are some ladies there I would like you to meet.” Frigga says warmly. She has developed fond feelings for her new son-in-law over the past several days. She really does like him as a person.

                “I’m afraid I cannot attend, My Queen, but do send the ladies my apologies.” Loki says with a devilish grin on his face.

                “Oh? Why is that?” Frigga asks, genuinely surprised by Loki’s answer.

                “I’m hatching a plot to seduce your son this afternoon, and will be otherwise occupied. If all goes well, Thor should miss his sparring practice this afternoon.”

                “Oh! Well then, I wish you luck.” She chirps.

                Loki returns to his bedchambers and prepares the scene for Thor’s arrival. His husband should be here any moment. Loki quickly strips naked and shifts his body into a completely female form, with large perky ample breasts, and a noticeably missing cock. His facial features change slightly and his hips broaden. Loki keeps his hair the same, with its signature braids with the emeralds studded throughout as well as the many earrings in her ears. Loki wants to make sure that Thor still recognizes **_her._** Loki lies down on the bed with her legs spread wide and begins to masturbate. If all goes well Loki will get ‘caught’ pleasuring herself by her husband.

                Loki quietly plays with her pussy for several minutes until she hears a distinct click from the door opening. It’s show time! Loki starts to moan Thor’s name loudly, arching her back and moaning like a whore.

                “Ah! Ah! Ahh Thor! Ah…..” Loki hears footsteps coming from the foyer.

                Thor walks into his room to some very familiar, and yet out of place sounds. What is a female doing in his bed, moaning his name, when he isn’t even in there? Thor walks into the bedroom to see what the hell is going on. He is greeted by the sight of a glistening pussy with three fingers thrusting in and out of it. The woman on the bed is blessed with beautiful breasts, a pretty face, and long flowing black hair that looks just like…..Loki. Blood rushes Thor’s face as he realizes his husband...er...wife? is masturbating and moaning his name. His cock is instantly hard.

                 The past two weeks have been torture for Thor. He is used to getting layed by a different wench every night. Since his wedding, however, he has only had a couple of unsatisfying quick fucks with his _husband._ Thor was actually looking into which of the ladies at court might make for a suitable and discreet mistress. Suddenly, all thoughts of not fucking Loki fly out of Thor’s head.

                Loki waits until Thor is completely in the room before stopping and pretending to ‘just now’ notice that she is not alone. She quickly sits up on her knees and covers her breasts with one arm, while the other is still plunged deep between her legs. She bites her lower lip and looks Thor up and down with needy hungry eyes and a blush upon her cheeks. Her long hair is a fluffed tangled mess.

                “Please….” Loki pants. Raw desire is oozing from every pore.

                Thor damn near comes right then and there. He rips his clothes from his body and tackles Loki on the bed. He penetrates her in seconds. He pounds into her furiously and comes in minutes. Loki feels a moment of trepidation, expecting Thor to climb off and leave her wanting again. But this time Thor stays. His pause is short for he hardens again and starts up the pounding again. He fucks Loki senseless for more than 2 hours. Thor comes 3 times. Loki comes at least twice that. They finally collapse into each other’s arms, but there are no kisses, no soft words. Just heavy breathing.

                “Thank you husband. I needed that.” Loki breathes into Thor’s ear.

                Thor remembers where he is and who is beneath him. He gets up and stands beside the bed, looking down at Loki’s naked form. Loki grins a slow seductive smile as she sits up on her elbows and spreads her legs wide again. Thor gets a full view of Loki’s drenched hairless pussy. Their combined fluids leave a very large wet spot beneath her.

                “I look forward to next time. Perhaps you’ll do me the honor of letting me wrap my lips around your cock.” Loki’s eyes narrow like she is hunting prey and licks her lips suggestively.

                “I…um…am late for sparring practice.” Thor says dumbly. He runs into the closet to find his fighting attire before going back into the bathroom for a quick shower and a change. When he comes out of the bathroom, Loki is stripping the bed and remaking it. She is still naked, and bending over as she tucks in the corners of a sheet on one side. Thor runs out of the room like a little boy with a crush, and Loki chuckles to himself. Seducing Thor is going to be fun.


	4. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a twist. You are going to cry!

                Lady Sif watches Thor as Fandral pummels him into the ground. The Thunder God has been very distracted lately. Ever since the day he missed sparring practice, Thor has just been…well…useless. Something happened with Loki, and the female warrior is not sure what. During the first couple of weeks of their marriage Thor openly mocked his own spouse, telling jokes and espousing his disgust, contempt, and hate for the strange little blue man. That was four months ago. Ever since that day when Thor showed up for sparring practice 2 hours late all that stopped. He isn’t singing Loki’s praises, but he is not mocking him either. In fact Thor just isn’t talking about Loki at all. Sif might be able to figure out what is going on if she could see the couple interact more. They completely avoid each other in public, and at meals in the great hall Loki spends the entire time talking to Queen Frigga, while Thor spends time with Sif and their other friends.

                If the truth be told, Sif is glad Thor stopped mocking his husband. It was ungentlemanly conduct and if that behavior had continued it would have ultimately ruined the marriage and Thor’s reputation as an honorable man. Sif has tried to get Thor to talk about what is going on, but he refuses. Whatever it is, he needs to pull his head out of his ass. His performance on the battlefield is suffering.

                The sparring session ends and Thor leaves the arena. That’s another strange thing he has been doing. He has been returning to his room to shower instead of going to the bathing house there at the arena. It is so inconvenient to walk all that way just for a shower. What is Thor trying to hide? The tongues of the courtiers are wagging. Is Loki abusing Thor in secret? Is Thor trying to hide the marks? Loki is a powerful jotunn sorcerer. Thor could be bewitched in some way.

                Thor walks quickly back to his bedchamber like a child running to a Christmas tree to open presents. He walks into his bedchamber and is once again gifted with another sensuous scene. Today Loki has made a clone of herself and they are eating each other’s pussies. Thor can’t figure out which one he wants to fuck first. It has been like this every day since Thor accidentally discovered Loki pleasuring himself while moaning his name. He is so grateful for his wonderful luck. Loki is always in her female form when in their bedchambers, and in his male form when out in public. They fuck at least twice a day, usually three and sometimes four.

                This morning Loki had been especially cruel. Thor woke up with Loki’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. Thor had been nearly about to come when Loki stopped abruptly before he could find his release. When Thor became angry and demanded to know why, Loki slinked up Thor’s body and whispered something very dirty into his ear.

                “Because, dear husband, I want you to spend your entire day thinking about me. I want you to imagine me suckling you until your sweet seed fills my mouth. I want you to think about what you would do, what you would give to make me keep pleasuring you like this. I do have _other_ needs you know. And I want you to do your utmost to make the rumors about you taking a mistress to stop. You are mine, and if you ever want to feel my lips on your cock again, you’ll stop giving those plotting whores at court your attentions.”

                Loki slinked back down Thor’s body, licked the tip of his cock one last time before shifting into his male form. Loki’s cock was hard as he walked away to get dressed. Thor hasn’t been able to think clearly since. All throughout the council meeting Thor kept thinking of that very thing, and at times Thor had been surprised by the turn his thoughts would take. The last imagine of Loki’s hard cock had stuck with him for some reason, and Thor kept imagining his husband, not his wife, sucking his cock. He was glad that the meeting that morning had been held in a seated table setting. He would not have been able to hide his erection if he had been standing.

                Thor had run back to his room quickly after lunch hoping to find Loki there waiting for him, only to be disappointed. His sparring session today had suffered greatly because of that. Now, finally, his wife is before him, in the double, and he means to fuck her until she passes out.

                Things do not go as Thor planned, however. The moment Loki sees Thor, the double disappears. Then with a flick of her wrist, she wisps away Thor’s clothes. Thor takes this for the invitation that it is and climbs onto the bed. But he feels an invisible force pull his body up the bed and before he realizes what is happening his hands are bound above his head to the headboard. Thor starts to feel a little nervous.

                “What is the meaning of this?” He asks nervously. Part of him is turned on, but the warrior in him fears he’s about to be gutted.

                “Making sure you don’t jump in and interrupt. I want you to watch Thor. I want you to watch and learn.” Loki says very seriously before stuffing a gag into Thor’s mouth.

                Loki shifts back to his natural form. Blue and of both sexes. Then another clone appears, but it is not a copy of Loki. It is a copy of Thor. Thor sits there helplessly and watches as his other self begins to make love to Loki. They kiss each other passionately and whisper loving words to one another. Thor nips at all the little sensitive spots that Loki likes and Loki returns the favor in kind. Then the other Thor takes Loki’s cock into his mouth, being sure to be just as generous as Loki has been to the real Thor all these months. Then Loki takes the other Thor’s cock into his mouth, turning his eye to look at the real Thor who is whimpering against his restraints. Then the other Thor eats Loki’s pussy until Loki gushes his release into the other Thor’s awaiting mouth. Then they make love. They stare into each other’s eyes as the other Thor grids into him. The other Thor tells Loki that he loves him. Loki tells the other Thor that he loves him too. There are tears in Loki’s eyes.

                There are tears in the real Thor’s eyes too. Seeing before him how his marriage bed could be, Thor wants it more than anything. To see that Loki is willing to give so much of himself reaches a place deep inside Thor’s heart, and he is flooded with guilt. For the first time, Thor feels something besides lust bloom for Loki inside his heart. He feels shaken to the core and doesn’t know what to do. Loki is a jotunn. He has hated the jotunn people for so long, but he can’t hate Loki. Not anymore.

                When Loki and the clone are done, the other Thor disappears. Loki turns his gaze to his husband.

                “You are going to court me now. Like I deserve. We will not have sex until we can have sex like that. Loving, joyous, and accepting of who I really am. Until then you are cut off.”

                Loki gets off the bed and gets dressed. It is not until after he has left their chambers that Thor’s restraints disappear. As horny as Thor is, he can’t bring himself to jerk himself off. He’s too overwhelmed with conflicting emotion. He sits there for a long time trying to figure out what to do. Loki has given Thor two ultimatums in one day. The first, to be faithful, the second, to love him. Are these not the vows Thor swore on their wedding day? Clearly Loki is upholding his end of the bargain, and he expects Thor to do the same. _Do I want to? Do I want to love Loki? Do I want to be in love with Loki? A jotunn? A half man/half woman creature with blue skin?_

                Yes.

                Lady Sif watches on as her friend makes a complete ass of himself. Thor has lost his damn mind. She can’t believe she didn’t see the signs before, because it is plain as day to the whole of Asgard now that Prince Thor has fallen hard in love with Prince Loki. Thor is completely covered head to toe in the blood of a bilgesnipe. He’d slain the giant monstrous creature and then crawled inside of it to dig it’s gigantic heart out in one piece. Thor has walked into the feasting hall, stinking to high heaven, and covered in filth to present this giant heart to Loki, which the blonde god himself can barely carry. What the hell is Loki going to do with it? Bilgesnipe heart is not an edible meat, and it is too big and awkward to preserve as a trophy. It IS a lovely gesture, incredibly sweet, in its own grotesque way, but that is all.

                Nevertheless, Loki rises from his seat to greet his husband and accept his grand loving gesture. He is trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush in his cheeks. He thanks Thor and tells him that this large heart has touched a very deep place in his, and that he is pleased. Thor smiles like an idiot.

                “Now please get rid of it!” Odin shouts. Loki scurries back to his seat at the dinner table embarrassed yet happy beyond belief. Thor leaves the feasting hall and an army of servants descend on the trail of sinking blood with mops and buckets.

                The past few days Sif has barely seen Thor at all, and when she does it is like this. She supposes it is to be expected of a newlywed couple. They are still in the honeymoon stage after all. It just never occurred to anyone that these two would ever have a honeymoon stage. Thor has been spending every spare moment of his time with Loki and the courtiers are all abuzz about it. They have been seen together conversing in public! And smiling at each other! It’s scandalous. Thor is in love with a jotunn.


	5. Turn About Is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut and Loki feels continue.

                Loki opens his eyes and looks up at the sliver of sunlight streaking across the ceiling. It is just past dawn. He is hot but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want this moment to ever end. Loki is curled up inside the crook of Thor’s body, his head on Thor’s chest, legs entangled, his long hair scattered everywhere. Thor’s strong large hand is holding the hand that Loki has splayed across Thor’s belly. They’d stayed up late last night, talking. Just talking. This is by far the most intimate moment the couple has had yet. It has been a little over a month since Loki’s ultimatum, and true to his word, they have not had sex since then.

                Loki has made sure that Thor remained faithful. Aside from spying on him, he has also out maneuvered several would-be mistresses at court. Thanks in no small part to Frigga’s expert tutelage in political espionage, and a few shape shifting and listening spells Loki has mastered. Those home wrecking bitches are now on the sidelines of polite society, sent into social exile after a series of coincidental public ‘incidents’ where shameful details of certain courtiers private lives were accidentally brought to light. Loki made sure the remaining females at court knew damn well he was behind it all. None of them would dare fuck with him now. (Or fuck Thor for that matter.)

                Thor spent the first several days going on quests and bringing home favors and trinkets to Loki to earn his love. It took the stupid oaf forever to realize all he needed to do was engage Loki in simple conversation. Though it was disgusting beyond compare, Loki still loves the bilgesnipe incident. It is, so far to date, his favorite moment of his marriage.

                Loki smiles a wicked smile, then frowns when he realizes he has to pee. He worms his way out of Thor’s grasp and stealthily runs to the latrine. He decides, since he is here, to hop into the shower. Loki is half hard from his morning glory as he starts to suds himself up. He is almost done showering when a familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes leers at him through the glass.

                “Ah!” Loki screams. “Don’t do that!”  Thor chuckles and steps into the shower with Loki without invitation. “What are you doing?” Loki asks annoyed.

                Thor smiles like the Cheshire Cat before bending down on one knee and taking Loki’s cock in hand.

                “Stop that! We are not having sex! I mean it Thor!”

                “No WE are not. I am going to pleasure you, and only pleasure you. I will take care of myself.” Thor says deviously. Before Loki can say another word of protest Thor takes Loki’s cock into his mouth.

                “Ah, oh…, ah!” Loki whines as he braces his body against the shower wall. Thor relaxes his throat and takes Loki as deep into his throat as he can. He knows Loki will like this because he liked it when the clone Thor did it to him. Thor sucks him hard, fast and deep. Pausing at times to tease the head with his tongue. Thor strokes Loki’s shaft with one hand while fingering Loki’s clit with the other. Loki looks down with disbelief in his eyes as Thor’s head bobs back and forth between his legs. Loki feels a familiar curling in his abdomen and knows he is about to come.

                “Thor, Thor…I’m going to… I’m going to…” Loki tries to pull away but Thor just takes his length in deeper. “Ahhhh!” Loki cries out. Thor continues suckling until Loki is completely milked dry.

                “I’m not done with you yet. Drape both of your legs over my shoulders and brace your back against the wall.” Thor says, still on his knees. Loki does as he commands. Thor proceeds to suck Loki’s clit with the same punishing determination and reverence that he showed to Loki’s cock. Loki is breathing heavily and moaning loudly as Thor’s tongue explores his insides. Thor’s hands are cupping his ass and one of Thor’s digits finds its way inside his other hole. Loki bucks at the sensation and Thor takes notice. Thor continues to eat Loki’s pussy as Thor buries ones of his fingers past the second knuckle into Loki’s ass. Loki gasps.

                “Thor…please…ah…Thor…Thor…” The pleasure is so intense it is almost painful. Loki’s whole body is trembling. Thor is too. Thor is about to come and he hasn’t even touched himself. Thor’s finger brushes against a bundle of nerves near Loki’s prostate and Loki screams. He writhes violently and pushes down on Thor’s finger in search of deeper penetration. Thor strokes that spot over and over again until Loki’s cunt clamps down on Thor’s tongue. Loki’s desire floods Thor’s mouth and Thor comes all over the shower wall. Both have legs of jello as they both return to standing positions.

                “I want you to spend the rest of the day today imagining my big meaty cock inside your ass. I want you to imagine me pulling on your long mane of beautiful hair as I ride you like a stallion.  I want you to imagine yourself sitting on the throne as my head bobs up and down in your lap while all the females in court watch me worship your cock. I am yours Loki. Only yours.”

                Son of bitch! Loki is in for a long, long day.

                It is evening before Thor and Loki see each other again at dinner time in the feasting hall. Both men leer at each other in what they think is a discreet manner. However, it is plain to anyone that is paying attention that the two plan to fuck each other’s brains out the moment the meal is over. Loki is laughing with Frigga about something when he feels a sneeze coming on.

                “Ah…ah…ah-choo!”

                Every torch in the hall flares about 4 feet causing some of the tapestries to catch fire. People start to scream in fear, but Loki acts fast, calling on his Jotunn heritage to put the fires out. The feasting hall is temporarily chilly and dark until Loki relights all the torches with his magic.

                “That was strange.” Loki says out loud.

                “What was that?” Frigga asks.

                “I’m not entirely sure. I just…I just…. Ah-CHOO!”

                A blanket of red rose petals explodes in a ten foot radius around Loki, covering everyone and everything. Loki sniffles.

                “Loki my dear, are you alright?” Frigga asks mildly concerned.

                “I’m not sure. I feel fine. I’ve never had anything like this ha….ah…ah-choo!”

                Squirrels? Are those squirrels? Squirrels! All the red rose petals are now squirrels and they are stampeding through the feasting hall. All the ladies of the court scream and scatter. The men all try to club them with their swords. The whole scene is pandemonium. Loki is embarrassed.

                _What is wrong with me?_

                “My dear, I think we should take you to see the healers.” Frigga says. Loki nods in agreement.

                Loki holds his nose on the long march down the hall in an attempt to stifle any further sneezes. Loki doesn’t like the healing hall. His first memory of this place is not a fond one. He sees Lady Eir and remembers how she examined him. She hadn’t seemed very menacing at the time, but then Loki had anticipated being gang raped that evening.

                “Lay down Prince Loki while I examine you.” She says very clinically. Loki gives her the eye before complying. The air above him shimmers as the soul forge comes to life. Lady Eir does her work and after a couple of minutes she has a diagnosis.

                “Congratulations, Prince Loki, you are with child.”

                “He’s pregnant!” Thor booms. “Wait, how did you get that from magical sneezing?”

                “I’m Jotunn, Thor.” Loki says impatiently. Thor looks at him like a deer stuck in headlights, and Loki rolls his eyes.

                “Aesir get nausea, Jotunns get sneezes. It’s caused by the swelling of my mucus membranes, to prepare my body for the pregnancy. It affects my sinus cavities the most since it is such a small space and the swelling is extensive, hence, I sneeze.”

                “But what about the squirrels?” Thor insists.

                “Pregnancy and sorcery do not agree with each other. Different life forces are fighting for dominance within my body. I will have difficulty controlling my spells for a while.”

                “We must announce this blessing at once!” Frigga cries. The woman is practically giddy with joy at the news that she will finally become a grandmother.

                “It is late mother. It will have to wait until morning.” Thor says cheerfully.

                Thor escorts Loki back to their rooms. Thor is happy, but Loki appears to be in a somber mood. When Loki sits on the bed his back is to Thor, and Thor can’t help but feel he did something wrong.

                “What is the matter, Loki.” Thor says sweetly.

                Loki bristles. “How can you be the father of this child, the father of a Jotunn when you know nothing about our anatomy, our culture, or our history?” Loki yells in frustration.

                A pang of guilt floods Thor’s chest. Loki is right. He has much to learn, but Thor does not brow beat himself about this. He has made big strides in his beliefs, perceptions, and opinions about Jotunns in a very short time. He feels he deserves a little credit.

                Thor kneels down before Loki in front of the bed. “You are right, Loki. There is much about you and your people that I do not know, and what little I do know, that hasn’t been twisted by exaggerations and innuendo, I learned from you. You are the first person to teach me hard facts about the Jotunn people, beyond what is practical knowledge for battle. I blame myself. It is not as though my father did not try to teach me about the peoples of other realms. I never read the books he insisted that I read, nor tried to learn anything beyond the frightening stories I heard as a child. I was content in my ignorance to hate anyone who looks like you. I do not deserve you.”

                “Will you love this child Thor? I must know. I will not have my child be raised by a father who hates him, just as I was. I want my child to only know love and affection.”

                “It is _our_ child, and yes I will love it, just as surely as I love you.”

                “Oh Thor…” Tears are streaming down Loki’s face as he bends down to kiss his husband passionately.

                “Make love to me.” Loki whispers.

                Thor cups Loki’s face and brings him in for another kiss. They breathe into each other as they undress each other in slow yet eager movements. They continue stripping each other as they lay upon the bed. They kiss deeply, and gently, and then impatiently. They finally get each other’s clothes off and Loki starts kissing the expanse of Thor’s mighty chest. They are kneeling in front of each other and Thor runs his hands through Loki’s hair. Their fingertips leave fluttery touches on each other’s skin. Like little sparks of electricity, each gentle sincere touch shoots energy up their spines. They explore each other’s bodies with their hands.  

                Thor lays Loki down gently on the bed as they assume the missionary position. Thor looks deeply into Loki’s eyes as he grinds into his body slowly. Their fingers interlace and their foreheads touch. Thor continues to slowly grind into Loki, pulling out every tender emotion between them. Loki is crying again.

                “Shhh, my love. I know. I know.” Thor whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of feels like the end for me, though a think a short epilogue is in order.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babymaking and baby birth.

                Thor slowly opens his eyes to the darkness of his bedchambers. It is what? 2am? Loki is riding Thor…again. Thor loves sex more than anyone, but the pregnancy hormones have made Loki insatiable. He is due to give birth any day now, well she. Loki has taken to being completely female since the 4th month of the pregnancy. His prostate just couldn’t handle the constant pressure. Loki was in a constant state of orgasm. Regular Jotunns don’t usually have that problem, but Lady Eir said that because of Loki’s small stature, things were a bit compacted in there. Something had to give.

                “Loki…?”

                “Shh. Go back to sleep Thor. I’m almost done.”

                “I’m awake now. Is there anything I can do?”

                “Yes!” Loki cries. “I want a double penetration. Can you pound my ass while I ride clone Thor’s cock. I need to feel really stretched.” Loki asks, like he’s ordering a pizza.

                Thor’s eyes bug out of his head. If Loki had not been educating Thor on Jotunn anatomy he would have thought this a request born of pure debauchery. Not that he would have minded.

                “Your cunt is already riding my cock, why not just have the other Thor fuck your ass?” Thor says playfully.

                “Nooooo….” Loki whines. “I like it when you do it. It turns me on more knowing it’s the real you pulling my hair. Oh and can you spank me too? I need it hard tonight.” Loki begs while still riding Thor’s cock.

                “If you insist.” Thor says. Loki pulls herself off of him and gets on all fours. The other Thor appears below her and she gets back onto his cock instead. The real Thor comes up behind her and plunges two fingers into her hole to stretch her.

                “Fuck me Thor, I want it rough.” Loki pants. The clone Thor starts thrusting up into Loki. Her large round belly making the space incredibly tight. The real Thor slowly pushes into her ass, and his cock feels like it is in a vice grip.

                “AH! Fuck Loki!” Thor growls. He starts out slow. He’s afraid he’ll hurt the baby.

                “What are you doing? I SAID FUCK ME!” Loki commands.

                Thor gives it to her, pounding her as hard and as fast as he can, slapping her ass all the while. He can feel the cock of the other Thor giving it to her too, stretching out her insides, giving her the relief she so desperately needs. Thor grabs Loki’s hair and pulls it hard, forcing her to arch her back.

                “Change Loki.” Thor growls.

                “What?” She pants.

                “Shift back to your natural form.” He says. Loki’s skin tingles as she slowly shifts back into her normal self. Her cock reemerges and his prostate sends a bolt of pleasure singing through his body so intense Loki’s vision goes completely white.   

                Loki’s moans become yells. Thor does not relent and reaches around to stroke Loki as well.

                “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Loki passes out and the clone disappears. Thor continues fucking into Loki only a few moments more until he finds his own release. Good. Now he can sleep.

                Two hours later Loki is waking Thor again.

                “Thor. Wake up.” Loki shoves Thor’s shoulder. Thor groans.

                “Thor!”

                “Damn it woman! I just finished ravishing you not 5 minutes ago! Leave me be. I’m not some stud horse to ride at your command!”

                “Thor, the baby is coming.”

                Thor’s eyes pop open. Shit. Well, sleep is overrated anyway, right?

                Thor bolts up in bed and looks Loki up and down in stunned trepidation.

                “Are you certain?” He asks dumbly.

                “Yes Thor, I’m certain.” Loki rolls his eyes.

                Thor jumps out of bed and quickly throws on some clothes. He starts walking towards the door when-“Thor, aren’t you forgetting something?” Loki eyes his husband.

                “Oh-ah-right.” Thor walks back over to the bed to help Loki get up and get dressed. Loki really misses his magic in moments like this. He still has magic, it is just unpredictable. No sooner than he would use a spell to help him dress than he would accidently teleport himself naked into the throne room.  Thank the Norns; it had been the middle of the night, that time.  Loki can’t wait to be able to see his own feet again.

                Thor leads Loki down the hall to the healing chambers and ultimately the birthing room. Lady Eir is awakened along with several other healers and Queen Frigga as well. Loki wants her in the birthing room with him. The pain comes in waves and is overwhelming. Thor holds Loki’s hand through the contractions as he screams. Thor is pretty certain some of the bones in his hand are now broken.

                A piercing cry fills the air as their daughter enters the world. Her skin is ice blue, her eyes green, and her hair is platinum blonde. She looks like an ice princess. “It’s a girl.” Lady Eir declares.

                “A girl?” Thor says surprised. “But I need a son.”

                “I guess we will have to try again.” Loki smiles mischievously.


End file.
